I Think I'm Here To Help
by ThePrinceAlwaysGetsTheGirl
Summary: Jocelyn was just a normal girl who lived in New York and watched Arrow constantly. One morning she wakes up and every things changed. Suddenly she's IN Starling City. But it's no longer just a T.V. show. Now every thing is real and if she isn't careful she could get swept away.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, well, well. We meet again. To those of you who have read my stories before I just wanted to let you know that this will be different. To those of you who haven't I think you can figure it out. So, without further a do, let's get to the story.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS!**

_**JOCELYN**_

"Come on you can't seriously go back! They just got you away!" I yelled. I then realized I was standing so I flopped back down onto my couch. I always seemed to get more and more verbal the longer I watched my favorite show _Arrow_. The more I sat there yelling at the screen the more my room mate Abby got annoyed. The commercial break started and she stood up from the couch. "I'm leaving. You're getting _way _too into this." she said. She walked out of our shared apartment. It was cozy though unseasonably warm for April in New York. I looked at the door for a few minutes trying to comprehend why I always drove people away. The lighting on the T.V. changed suddenly and I looked at it in time to catch the beginning scene. I only had two minutes left when I checked the clock. Oliver was talking to Ra's and it made me realize how much I wanted to punch him in the face. Of course I never would because this was just a T.V. show and I was just a person watching it. And it made me sad to think that someday this show would end too. I didn't have many constants in my life and there was virtually no one I could trust. The episode ended and I got up to shut the T.V. off. After locking the door I walked into my room. I lay under the covers for a long time just staring at the ceiling wondering how I could only be 22 and already have lost everyone I loved. I thought about how much easier my life would be if I lived in the world of Arrow and Flash. I smiled at the thought before finally drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the blaring of my alarm making me realize that I had forgotten to turn it off. I reached over and knocked it off the night stand yanking the cord out of the wall. The annoying beep stopped and left me with a ringing in my ears. I got up and went to the bathroom connected to my room and roughly brushed my hair and teeth before walking to my closet. I chose one of my favorite outfits that was cute but sturdy. I wore a black tank top with black leggings under a short floral skirt and a jean jacket. I pulled on my brown studded ankle boots and applied a light coating of make-up. My long curly brown hair went into a high loose ponytail and I was done. I walked into the living room and turned in the news while I poured coffee and ate a bagel. I could hear a news caster in her early 40's talking about the economy. She kept talking and I sort of tuned her out until I heard her talking about a certain ex-CEO/ex-playboy/ex-billionaire arrow slinging vigilantly. I run into the room sloshing coffee allover my hands and the floor. On the screen I see his picture on the screen above a bar that said **Oliver Queen Still Missing! **"What the hell?!" I yelled my coffee mug slipped out of my hands and crashed to the floor as I ran back to my kitchen. I threw open the curtain covering the window and I almost passed out. Instead of the New York sky line I was so used to I got a large view of a very busy, very real Starling City. If I thought I had problems before I was wrong. I stared out my window in awe and quietly muttered to myself, "Well Jocelyn, you're not in Kansas anymore."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So yeah. That just happened and it will continue to happen. What happens next very well may surprise you. Leave comments about what you thought and what you think should happen. I'm open to ideas. Olicity in the future as well as another pairing that I'm not going to tell you about _just_ yet. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Usually I wouldn't write two chapters to the same story on the same day because I figured it would be too excessive but I've got too much going on in my mind to keep it all bottled up for long. I figured I just pop out another chapter and then I'd finally be able to think long enough to update my other stuff. So here we go again.**

_**Jocelyn **_

I quickly covered the distance of my whole apartment and grabbed my bag. Well it was more of an accessory. It was a small black leather shoulder bag with a silver link chain as the strap. It wasn't very big. Only big enough to carry a small wallet my phone and a can of mace. After all I did live in New York. Or at least I had up until I woke up this morning. My building looked the same but the second I walked out the door on the bottom floor it was like I had walked through a door to an alternant dimension. I realized with a start that I probably had. It was so much like it had been on the show that I wasn't even lost. I knew exactly where I was. I was only four blocks from the foundry. It was getting dark making me aware of the fact that I had just walked around the park across the street from my building for a solid three hours marveling at how sick the universes since of humor was. I decided that if I was going to be trapped here then the least I could do was meet Team Arrow.

Walking in the Glades alone at night didn't seem that appealing but I was still shocked to know tat I was here. I got half-way there when a man stepped out of an alley way and cut me off. He looked like he had done this before. I could see the obvious signal he made before I even felt the other two men walk up behind me. That was their first mistake. The first one walked up to me alone. That was their second mistake. I reached into my bag and grabbed the mace I sprayed him in the eyes before running. I was easily half the size of the smallest one there so I wasn't surprised that I was out running them. I was surprised afterward when I looked back to see how far they were and turned back around only to smack into a tall muscular man wearing red leather.

"Holy shit!" I squeaked. I heard him huff a laugh before pushing me behind him. I squeaked again and mentally yelled at myself for squeaking. The men stopped running and one of them started attacking the man who was obviously Roy Harper. While Roy was busy I put my previous training to use and literally banshee screamed as I launched myself at the other attacker. To say that he wasn't expecting it was an understatement. I think I saw Roy and the first guy pause at my scream before Roy took advantage of the distraction by punching the guy in the throat. I landed on the guy and wrapped my legs around his middle. Because of how big ha was this only made him stumble so I agilely climbed over his torso and wrapped my legs around his neck and with my forward momentum flipped us both over and kept tightening my legs until he stopped struggling. I stood up and wiped off the butt of my skirt. I looked to my right where Roy stood there staring at me with a new found interest.

"What?" I asked innocently,"It's not like you haven't seen that move before."

He looked some what dumbstruck. "I've never seen some one so small do it before though." he said.

"Not true. Sara was about my size though maybe she was slightly heavier because of the whole 'muscle weighs more than fat' rule. She's done that move maybe twice that I've seen. And you were there both times because she did them on Oliver. Felicity and Digg were there too." I honestly forgot who I was talking to for a minute and didn't expect what happened next. One minute I was standing the next in a move so fast I almost didn't see it Roy's arm flew out and I felt a sharp prick in my leg. Looking down I saw the fuzzy outline of a sedation dart and looked up in surprise before tipping over and blacking out.

* * *

I woke up and I was _not _happy. My day already sucked and now I was waking up blindfolded and tied to a chair. So I was mad. No not mad. _Pissed._ "Ok," I said. I raised my head slowly trying to stop the pounding behind my eye lids. "Now I'm pissed. Where am I. This is ridiculous. Your not going to pull the growly Arrow voice interrogation 'cause that's not going to work so you all might as well untie me."

For a moment I could feel them considering it. "It's not like Oliver is even here to make a respectable try. Anyone else doing it would be wrong."

She heard a small gasp. "Oops, sorry Felicity. I didn't mean to make you sad but if it helps any I was totally rooting for you two the whole time. He only smiles around you." I finish this last part with a large genuine smile. I hear an over exaggerated sigh and a lot of shuffling. Suddenly the blindfold is ripped from my head. "Aahhh! I'm blind!" the light blaring in my eyes was seriously making it hard to look stern but I tried.

Roy moved around the chair and stood in front of me he made a face that would have scared anyone else except me and Oliver. I took a minute to look around. "Where are we? This isn't the foundry." I looked closer and realized that outside of this circle of light I couldn't see anything. "Or maybe it is I can't tell right now but I can tell you that if you don't untie me I'm going to puke on myself and this is my favorite outfit so I will have to avenge it." I had to close my eyes and focus on my breathing to keep myself from puking before they had the chance to untie me. I could feel it coming by the time all the ropes were cut. Obviously I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom. Luckily Felicity had had the same thought and thrust a bowl in front of me just in time.

I stayed like that for a moment before moving the bowl away and placing my forehead against the cold concrete floor. It soothed my overheated skin and helped me calm my stomach. "So, that just happened." I said trying to break the ice. It worked partially because I heard at least two people laughing. I looked up and saw five people. Roy, Felicity, Thea, Laurel, and Diggle.

Diggle walked over and offered me a hand up. As I got up he said in a very stern bodyguard like voice," You need to tell us how you know who we are."

"It's actually a really, really long story."

"Lucky for you we have a lot of time."

* * *

**So there you go. By the way this takes place when Oliver goes to fight Ra's the first time so I purposely went to an earlier episode. I'm trying to bend the story line to my will and so far so good. There will be lots of Olicity. See you soon. Don't forget to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just have no idea what to say right now. So I'm just going to go ahead into the story after telling you that I'm going to be adding another Arrow story that will have no relation. I also wanted to clear up the fact that this is right after the mid season finale when Oliver went to fight Ra's. So Jocelyn is actually a little ways ahead because she just watched the most recent episode where they all went out to save Thea's life with the pit. She quite literally knows the future. By the way sorry for those of you who do but I really don't like Ray all that much and there will be no Raylicity at all in this story.**

_**Jocelyn **_

"So all in all I'm not too sure how I got here but when I went to bed last night you all were a T.V. show."

Five people looked at me like I was crazy. Roy was the first to speak up. "I think she's crazy." He looked around like he was looking for confirmation that I was indeed crazy. I, of course, was offended. "Well I think your leather jacket makes your neck look thick but did I call you out on it? No. So you could try to be nicer. Especially considering I know so much about you."

"Yeah that," Felicity said pointing at me, "is the reason he thinks you're crazy. You couldn't possibly know that mush about us. You have to be lying."

"I don't _have _to be you just wish I was." They all looked skeptical. "Oh come on ask me anything."

They looked even more wary but Roy, always one for a challenge, decided that he would go first. "Alright, let's start easy. What's you name."

I wasn't expecting that one, "What?"

"I said 'What's your name?'"

"Jocelyn."

"Ok how many piercings does Felicity have?"

"Four."

"Ha! Wrong! She has three."

"No she doesn't. She has both ears pierced, an industrial, and a belly ring that she got her second year in college."

"How did you know that?" Now she was interested in what I was saying.

"There was a whole episode about you. Your mom Donna even showed up."

"How many tattoos does Felicity have?"

"One."

"None." Roy looked proud.

"Actually she has an Arrow tattooed on her ribcage."

"Ok this is ridiculous!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Keep going then." And they did. My questioning went on for another two hours and I started getting tired remembering the coffee I poured but never got to drink. Eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and fell asleep.

* * *

I was only out for an hour or two when a gruff voice loudly said "Wake up!" I sat bolt upright in my chair before yelling "I'm awake!"

I thought I heard some one grunt in acknowledgment.

"Ok this has been ridiculously blown out of proportion. If I were lying you'd have killed me already. So what's the hold up?"

They all this weirdly fierce expression on there faces. Especially Felicity. And Roy. And Digg. The only ones who looked a little unsure were Thea and Laurel. "What did I miss?" I asked. Felicity walked up to the chair I was _still _being forced to sit in and bent over to be level with me. She looked me in the eye as she said, "We have decided to believe you, _but,_ one wrong move and you'll wake up one morning far away from here completely erased from existence."

"For you to erase me from existence I'd actually have to be from this place which I'm not. I'm probably not even in the system."

Digg grunted again and walked over. He held out his hand and said, "Welcome to Team Arrow."

* * *

**So um... The End For Now I guess. I know the title says Oliver's Home but it means that this is his home. Not that he is home. Yet.**

**(Laughs Manically)**


End file.
